


You're too good, Albie

by karolajna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Love, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karolajna/pseuds/karolajna
Summary: When Albus comes home and finds his dad having sex with unknown woman, he cries. He was in love with his dad for as long as he can remember. And finally his dream comes true. (sex scene) (maybe i'll write another part)





	You're too good, Albie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first smut so you know... If someone wants to beta read my works - let me know guys! Also if you want to make an illustration for this, feel free to do that.

Years come and years go. Time flies by as the say. It also happened to Albus. After 2nd semester the boy was so tried and he wanted nothing more than lay in bed or spend some time with his dad. But nothing in his life was easy.

When Albus came home there was no one to be seen. He hoped that maybe his father would be there to welcome him, but no. So Albus, a little bit disappointed, went upstairs. He was lost in his thoughts, halfway unpacking his trunk, when he heard a noise. A moan. And it wasn’t his dad’s voice. Alarmed, Albus had got his wand before going out of his room. He was slowly taking steps when he heard the noise again. Now he was really afraid. What if someone had kidnapped Harry and this was another victim’s moaning? What if some neo Death Eaters have been already torturing his da’? Albus heart skipped a beat. But he had to be brave. He had found the courage that he needed and slowly opened the door.  He would do everything for his da.

 Nothing could prepare him for what he saw in the room. His father was laying naked with some other girl. No, they were actually having sex. The boy was standing  there like he couldn’t move. Then Harry locked his eyes with Albus.  His expression changed from lustful to shocked.  And when Harry eventually had recognized his son he abruptly stopped  his motions. He quickly got the girl off himself. Harry was horrified, Albus was supposed to come home at 8 pm and it was… oh shit! It was 9 o’clock. Fuck. How long has he been standing there? – thought Harry. Then he heard a scream. Albus was in tears and anger was radiating from him. He tried to step closer to his son but Albus was already shouting at him some nasty words. After 5 minutes which felt like long hours, Albus whispered. His voice rough from screaming. His words were like a knife to Harry’s heart. He barely heard them. Albus eyes red from crying, closed for a moment and then he was gone. Harry got dressed, told the girl to ‘get the fuck out of my house’ and slipped under the bed covers. Albus’ words still playing like a mantra in his head: “You knew, you fucking knew. And yet you’ve still done it! How could you? You were supposed to wait for me until I get home. You were supposed to love me, dad! You knew.”.

Harry felt like shit. Little pathetic shit that he was. He knew how Albus felt about him but he also was so scared of his own emotions.  He was looking for someone with a heart as beautiful as Albus’ heart. He was looking for a mind as bright as Albus’. He was looking for someone who would accept him not a saviour of the world but as a Harry. Because he was just Harry with all good things that he’s done and all his sins. He was looking for someone as perfect as Albus. And then he realised that Albus was here. Under his roof, next door. He realised that he’d been looking for Albus in other people. But it was reasonable, wasn’t it? He couldn’t have his son, now could he? Lost in thoughts Harry fall asleep.

In the same time, Albus was crying in his room. Fuck. How could his father been so rude, fucking asshole that he was! He knew how Albus felt about him. He knew about all the love the boy had for him. God, he knew Albus better than anyone else In the entire planet. Yet he slept with that girl. Albus was crying a lot this night. He felt like his heart was broken. About 1am he decided to go and told his father everything. After that he could die.

So when Harry woke up at 1:30 am he was surprised. He wasn’t expecting Albus to come around that soon. The room was dark and quiet, but he could see Albus eyes because of the pale moonlight. He also could hear every heart beat but he couldn’t tell for sure whose heart was beating faster –his or his beautiful baby boy. How could he not notice how perfect Albie was? His red, full lips then this little nose. His beautiful raven, curly hair (a lot better than mine) – thought Harry. Albus was only in his pants, as was the man.

Albus slipped under the covers. He put his palm on Harry’s chest than hugged him. “I didn’t mean every word that I said, da’. – Harry heard Albus whispering. – “I still stand for that that you’re an asshole, and it doesn’t change what you’ve done, but I love you. With all of my heart. I love every freckle on your skin that I can see now. I love you for your bravery, for what you’ve done to the Wizarding World and I love all those little thing about you. I know you prefer ice cream than chocolate, I love your smell, I love every single thing about you. You knew that. You knew about my unconditional love that I have only for you, and you’ve still done it? Why?” – Albus eyes were red from crying. Harry felt his mouth was dry. He couldn’t breathe.  How the hell hasn’t  he seen that? He looked at Albus. He knew he should tell something soon, because his precious son was getting out of bed.

Albus was ashamed. He knew that his feelings were inappropriate but lying in bed with his father felt so damned good. It felt like heaven. He sat and turned his face. He shouldn’t have said that. It wasn’t a good idea. Now he’s ruined everything. He was sure his father would disinherit him. He would tell him that he’s a freak. He would never ever talk to him again. Then he suddenly felt the light touch on his cheek.

“Albie, I know I fucked up. You’re the most precious person to me. I love you truly, but we can’t. This isn’t about our love. Do you know about the law? Incest? I really do love you. Fuck! If I could change time than I would. I will do everything to gain your trust. You mean the world for me.” – Harry finally found his courage to say those words. This wasn’t an acceptable apology but he couldn’t do more. More than words. But Albie broke his heart with his next word.

“Da’, I’ve never planned to fall in love with you. But here I am. Here WE are. Do you love me? Are you in love with me, da’?” – Harry was lost. He couldn’t reject Albus. Not when he was crying and he was so clingy. He couldn’t abandon his son again. So he kissed Albus instead. First it was soft kiss on the cheek. Then he moves his lips to Albus’ mouth. Harry bit Albus’ lip and slide his tongue into this young mouth. It was meant to be an apology.

Albus was in heaven. Literally everything was so fucking good. He couldn’t want more. He felt himself hardening with every tongue move in his mouth. If they didn’t stop he would come. Albus looked in his father’s eyes. They were so beautiful, so green and lustful. Harry gentle stroked Albus’ hair and kissed him again. This time it was deeper, like they wanted to suck each other’s soul. Albus suddenly felt himself under his da’. He moaned. This was so good. There was a wet spot on his underwear but when he took a look at his father’s groin he saw beautiful, hard cock leaking with pre-cum.  His cheeks grew hotter. Harry looked at him with questioning glance. Albus nodded. That was all the needed to knew.

“Albie, have you ever done it?” – he felt these big hands caressing his ribs, and soft lips on his neck.

“A few wanks, and kisses, but _ahhh_ never anything more.” – replayed Albus ashamed. He was red as a beetroot for sure. This was the first time when he considered his lack of sexual knowledge as something bad. But Harry didn’t stop kissing him. This felt like his dad’s life depended on Albus. Like he was the man’s air, his every breath.

Harry felt breathless. His son was so much better than he’d actually imagined it. His beautiful, so perfect son yet unexperienced. So innocent. He couldn’t take that from him. Albus should wait for someone his age, someone with whom he could build a normal relationship. Harry stopped sucking Albus nipples.

“Albie, I love you. You’re the most precious gift that I could have ever wished for. But I don’t wanna take your innocence. What if you’ll regret it? I just… ugh. You feel so fucking good and god I wish I could do to you all the thing that I want to.” – Harry saw tears in his son’s eyes. He glanced at Albus cock but it was flaccid now. _Fuck, what have I done?_ Albus closed his eyes and turned away his head. He was ashamed, noticed Harry. _God, maybe he thinks that he’s not enough because of his lack of experience. “_ Albie _,_ you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. But you’re so young. I mean, you should have a chance to be with someone who you love. I’m old and one day I won’t be enough for you. You’ll regret it. But it doesn’t mean that I’m not in love with you. Shit! Albie, I’m sorry that I fucked up again.”

Albus was trying to piece together the pieces. He just couldn’t understand what it was all about. But suddenly he changed his mind. He was not going to lose that again. He was going to fight. After all he was Potter. “Da. I love you and what if we make a deal? If it’s too much, I’ll tell you. Also if it’s not enough, I’ll tell you. I could do anything for you and _ahhhh_ … “ – Albus was silenced by another kiss. This time it was not gentle but in the same time it wasn’t rough. I was just perfect. He felt his cock hardening again.

Harry couldn’t take much more. He had been waiting for this moment for 2 years. He gently touched Albus’ anus with his index finger. His cock was so fucking hard and he almost came when Albus moaned. Harry summoned a lube. “Okay, baby boy. You’re doing so god for me. Now, I’m gonna put a finger in your beautiful arse. If that’s all right, turn over.” Albus done as he was told to.

It felt like every Albus’ nerve was on fire. He was aching for his da’ fingers. He wanted them deep inside him. Harry spread his arse cheeks and then he felt something wet and hot down there. He thought it was lube, but he couldn’t be more wrong.

Harry gently sucked Albus arse cheek, leaving hickey. Damn, this was so fucking hot. Then he tried the first lick. Albus tensed. “Relax, baby. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Let me do that. It’ll be worth it.” After that reassuring words Albus really relaxed. Harry was eating him out for long time and when his boy was just going to come, he stopped. Albus left a disappointed sigh. “I’m gonna apply some lube and then I’ll put my fingers deep inside you.”

God. His da’ had such a lovely low voice. Albus shivered for the thought of having something in his arse. It was exciting but also a little bit strange. Of course, ha masturbated but he had never ever fingered himself. He knew the boys in his dorms were doing that, but Albus just didn’t. He felt something cold running down his anus. Then his thighs were slim with lube, too.

Harry gently pushed one finger inside Albus’ arse. And _oh my god, this feels so tight._ “Fuck, Albus I want to treat you like princess and make love to you but I also want to fuck you until you scream my name in ecstasy.” – Harry didn’t even know he’d said that words. Then he reached “that point”. Albus cried in shock and came. And so did Harry.

Albus was exhausted. He was in heaven for sure. His da lying next to him and gently stroking his hair. It almost felt like a dream. And then Harry kissed him. Lazy, slowly and caressing his mouth.

“You’re so good Albie. Too good for me.” – Harry sighed. This was the most precious experience in his life and he wanted to cry. Cry because it was his son, his own blood. And cry because never in his life he felt such good.

 


End file.
